


Спина

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: На заявку Rileniya: "что-нибудь про кинковую прекрасную (и очень чувствительную, например) спину Зоро"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: iris M

Зоро тренируется с катанами, стоя на поляне по пояс обнажённый. Его спина блестит от пота, золотится в свете солнца, божественно прекрасная. Луффи валяется под деревом и жадно наблюдает, как движутся мышцы под смуглой кожей, как изгибается линия позвоночника и как напрягаются плечи. Зоро весь как будто вырезан из тёмного дерева мастерской рукой, и это так красиво, так завораживающе, что Луффи залипает. Лениво мнёт себя сквозь бриджи, просовывает ладонь под резинку трусов и неторопливо дрочит, чувствуя, что головка уже такая же мокрая, как спина его мечника. Жар разливается по телу, печёт и снаружи, и изнутри. В воздухе пахнет цветами, нагретой травой, запахом Зоро: солёным и мускусным, терпким, как сухое вино. Луффи раз за разом ведёт языком по губам, собирая этот запах, этот вкус, и мечтает вылизать Зоро, можно с ног до головы. Летают пчёлы, жужжат майские жуки, порхают бабочки, и божьи коровки норовят сесть на щеку Луффи, но тот не отводит глаз от спины Зоро, поэтому даже не может смахнуть букашку, боится отвлечься. Когда прозрачно-рыжий луч заходящего солнца метит серьги Зоро бликами, Луффи залипает вновь — и кончает, задыхаясь, видя перед собой только влажную поясницу и ямочки над ягодицами.

А потом валяется на траве, рассматривая небо сквозь ветви и вытирая руку о траву.

— Бездельничаешь, капитан, — над Луффи нависает хмурый Зоро.

— Дрочу. У тебя охуенная спина, знаешь?

Скулы Зоро идут пятнами, и он недовольно фыркает:

— У кока нашего словечек понабрался?

— У тебя, — честно отвечает Луффи и делает подсечку. Опрокидывает Зоро лицом в траву и садится ему на бёдра. С нажимом проводит раскрытыми ладонями от плеч до поясницы, впитывая упругость и жар мышц, со вкусом, медленно слизывает капли пота с позвоночной впадины, кусает загривок и плечи, нежно целует родинки на боках — и Зоро хрипло стонет. Мнёт в кулаках зелень, ерзает, поводит лопаткой, но не пытается сбросить Луффи, остановить. Тот обводит кончиками пальцев чёткие линии мускулов, заводясь снова, дует на кожу, пока та не покрывается мурашками, а Зоро рычит:

— З-зара-зааа...

Луффи смеётся, ложится на Зоро грудью, обхватывает руками и ногами и вновь кусает, оставляя засос. Трётся носом о шею и счастливо вздыхает.

У Зоро очень чувствительная спина и она — как и весь Зоро — принадлежит Луффи.


End file.
